wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Galvanis Leto
Leto was a Deathwatch marine, and later chaplain, of the Dark Angels chapter who served on the watch station “Salem’s Watch” for many years. Early Years Born to a religious family on a feudal world, Brother Leto venerated the God Emperor from a young age and you’d be hard pressed to find a more loyal soul. He was celebrated in his home town for having a beautiful singing voice. He served as a warrior monk fighting besieging Orks. Through him and his brother monks fought long and hard it was only with the arrival of a Dark Angel fleet that they were spared. When he was selected from the population to help refill their ranks, he saw it as a sign from the Emperor himself. Brother Leto serves with zealous devotion and takes to killing the foes of the Emperor with almost too much enjoyment. The Dark Angels During his time as a Dark Angel he served in the the Pandorax Campaign as a scout and earned his power armor there. He spent many of his years in the 2nd company of the Dark Angels as a tactical marine. He also saw battle during the 13th Black Crusade, defending the Sentinel Worlds. These experiences changed him, reinforcing what he had known as a warrior monk and adding the skills of a marine to them. For his distinguished service during the the Black Crusade he was seconded to the Deathwatch. Before he left he was allowed to glimpse several relics of his Primarch which inspired him to even greater zeal. The Deathwatch Brother Leto was assigned to a small, secretive, watch station by the name of Salem’s Watch in an undisclosed region of the Ultima Segmentum on the far eastern fringe of known space. The station was under the command of High Inquisitor Tiberius Gelf. Personality Leto was a discerning and quiet battle brother with little to say. He had many monastic habits that kept him both quiet and secluded. While his loyalty was never questioned he was constantly at war with his own loyalties because of the secrets he must keep on behalf of his chapter. Leto was soft-spoken, but with a piercing voice and forceful convictions. Once a matter was decided he’d follow orders to a fault with dogmatic dedication to a task. He had a pension for signing up for suicidal missions and spouts religious quotes at every opportunity. He had something of a martyr complex and it is said that he often spoke with reverence of the day he’d dies in service of the Emperor. Notable Missions Farpoint Solgar: Leto’s kill team approached an old abandoned station on a moon that was transmitting mysterious signals from an unknown location. They found out a group of genestealers had grown there and after defeating them had words with their leader. It offered a deal, a (supposed) relic of a Primarch of the White Scars for safe passage off the planet. There was some debate between the Inquisitor and the kill team that was escorting her but eventually they decided to accept it... only to torch the bugs after the relic was safely in their hands. His Red Hand: Leto’s kill team went to a secret adeptus mechanicus base to verify the genetic information and decipher a strange message left in some extra bits of DNA. However, they were interrupted by a storm of deamons and three chaos space marines who were accompanying a chaotic sorcerer. The kill team defended the compound for long enough, but soon found themselves overwhelmed when a Greater Daemons of Tzeentch arrived and critically injured several members of the kill team. The team escaped with the verified genetic information in time. Battle For Scorix Secundus: Leto and his kill team partook in the slaughter of orks in the Scorix System. He was noted for his courage during a late stage surgical strike to take out an ork warboss which he dueled and claimed victory. Defense of the Shrine of Vanquin: Alongside High Inquisitor Gelf and several other kill team Leto aided in the defense of the Shrine World of Vanquin from first eldar and later chaotic forces. Grey Witch Hunt: On the dead world of Grey Sun Leto and his kill team were assigned to penetrate and destroy the sanctum of the Dark Eldar Kabal of the Dying Breath. The had banished from the Dark City of Commorragh and were launching covert raids through the webways from the destroyed world. Two of his battle brothers were taken captive during this mission and he lost his left hand but was promoted to the position of Deathwatch sergeant for the valor he showed. Breaking in the Scouts: Salem’s Watch had received an unusual shipment of marines for the Deathwatch; 6 scouts who were assigned to Deathwatch as part of some new bureaucratic misstep. Leto was assigned to watch them and oversee their training. He trained Brother Scarvos of the Ultramarines, Brother Killen from the Imperial Fist, Brother Govin from the Salamanders, Brother Regenold of the Carcharodons, and Brother Linus, a pensive scout from the Black Dragons chapter. While Leto initially despised the Black Dragon for his mutation, the two eventually became close friends and even closer battle brothers. Their initial training nearly ended in disaster when the ship they were assigned to clear of a few tyranid samples turned out to be overrun by swarms of gaunts. The result was the complete elimination of all hostile forces with only light injuries. Fate Deathwatch files are classified at the highest level but from what little information can be gleaned Brother Leto took “The Long Watch” and dedicated himself entirely to the Deathwatch, though he never forgot his chapter. He became a Chaplain in his later years and ministered to many generations of Deathwatch marines. It is likely he died when Salem’s Watch was destroyed by a power mad Inquisitor Gelf who was seduced by chaos in the end. Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marines Category:Deathwatch